lovestruck
by anna nee
Summary: its my first ever fan fiction ...sorry for wrong grammars and summaries...but please review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The ruffling of the leaves and the swaying of the grass gives the relaxing feeling to those who seeks peace and queitness to ease their mind from the stressful feeling that they have been bear after a tiring breeze of the wind caress to those who sitting in one of the benches beside the sakura tree at the school campus.

"It is so relaxing ne Gray?"Lucy mumble with close eyes while inhaling the fresh air"Ahh"Gray said while looking at her. Lucy caught his gaze and pout"It's rude to stare right?"she said Gray just chuckle and close his eyes to feel the fresh air he knew that Lucy is staring at inhaled deeply and Lucy shriek at this "Hey Lucy"Gray said in serious but warm tone while leaning closer and closer to her this point Lucy blush harder and harder due to the close proximity they were in"Din't you said a while ago that It's rude to stare,so why are you staring at me!?"Gray said with a smirk on his handsome face.

Lucy can't say anything the expression that she wearing earlier is still on her face she inhaled deeply to gain some courage "B-because t-this is the first time t-that you say my n-name in s-serious"Lucy said with a blush while laugh at this he love to tease her but he cares for her and Lucy knows it. Silence envelop the both of them enjoying the peace of the surrounding until someone caught the attention of the blonde lad and its none other than her bestfriend Natsu Dragneel. Lucy wave at her friend while Gray is glaring at the sillouette of the pink haired idiot thats what he call him for ruining the peaceful moment with his bestfriend running at their direction.

_NATSU'S P.O.V_

_Im jogging at the school campus when something far from where i standing caught my attention i see a blonde girl and a black haired guy whose leaning on one of the benches beside the sakura tree they looks like Gray and Lucy.I stop for a while and step forward to where the two is when i am near to them i hide in one of the benches and check if its them.I saw Gray is leaning closer and closer to Lucy I feel something inside my heart i cant determine,explain whats the meaning of this and i realize that my fist is clenching.I cant calm my self so i puch the groud to ease what em i feeling the people from my back is staring at me in confuse and curious look but its not the time to argui with them when i look back i saw Gray laugh and Lucy blush hardly.I hurriedly go there and i saw Lucy wave at me i feel relief at this and before i face at them i inhaled deeply._

_*END OF NATSU'S P.O.V*_

"Yo Luce,the sun is setting so why are you still here with this ice freak"Natsu said while eyeing the brunett boy beside her"What did you say flame brain, huh!"Gray replied."Don't you hear me droopy eyes"Natsu replied"Im not that deaf squinty eyes"Gray replied and the two start their usual fight while the blonde lad between them is staring at them while laughing.

While on the other hand you can see the red headed girl name Erza Scarlet also called "TITANIA" one of the most _SCARIEST,STRICT_.But kind and beautiful school campus president talking seriously to one of her co-member student council secretary named Mirajane Strauss also called "_Demon Mira_".Thats what they called them about the event that going to be held next week on their suddenly they heard the loud shouts outside the building.

They hurriedly proceed outside and see none other than Natsu Dragneel and Gray of the campus hearthrobs but their personality in public is different to what their fangirls expected."NATSU,GRAY"Erza shouted while running towards them"Erza"Lucy exclaim."What are the three of you still doing here"Erza said while eyeing the the three with her SCARIEST this point you can see the pinkket and the brunett boy hug each other due to the aura they feel that surrounds in Erza's body. While the blonde girl beside them hug herself shaking while sweating bullets"You know that there's a punishment that awaits to those who breaks the rules of this school"Erza said while crossing her hands to her this their nervous is getting worst and in any moment they can faint to escape Erza's wrath.

"C-chotto E-erza let us e-explain first"Lucy said shakingly while stuttering"Explain?!"Erza said with rays three gulp in unison and stare at Mira while sweating hard and pleasing to convince Erza"E-erza i think its a good idea"Mira said while stare at Mira and exhale deeply heads down and glare at her three friends."Follow me!"Erza ordered to them the three stare at each other and look back to her and follow her.

Silence envelop them while their walking at the corridor through the council's office the only thing you can hear is the footsteps that coming from Erza and Mira's three is still sweating hardly when they entering the office of the student sit in one of the chairs on the left side beside her is Mirajane"What are you waiting for...sit"Erza hurriedly take the last sit and in the middle is Gray and before Lucy take the vacant sit in front of Mira someone enter the office."Erza!"Jellal said:the bluenett vice president of the student council"Jellal!? What are you still doing here i think your home"Erza said in amusement.

"I cant leave you alone,there are a lot of bad guys attacking innocent girls when their walking alone outside this school, so i decided to stay here to accompany you"Jellal said with hearing this you can see the red headed girl with heads down to hide her red face"I-im g-going t-to the r-restroom"Erza said with stutter while leaving the room."Erza there are restroom here"Lucy said while pointing the said room but when she turn back the red headed girl is nowhere to be and Gray sigh in relief when Erza is not around"Arigatou Jellal"Natsu said with a big grin."You save us there"Gray added."What do you mean for save us?is there something happened"Jellal said in confuse.

"Ah-ha-ha"Lucy said nervously.

"Gray what are you waiting for let's leave before Erza arrive"Natsu said in whisper while seeking at the door."YEAH...Good idea Natsu...ike Lucy"Gray said and grip Lucy's hand while running towards Natsu."Ch-chotto why em i always drag into trouble"Lucy said while crying like in anime now the three is nowhere to be found the only person you can find in the room is Mira while smiling with sweat drop and Jellal who blinking at the moment.

The door gently open with creek...*swoshhhhhhh*

"NATSU baka mono..."Erza shouted."A-ha-ha-ha"Mira sweat drop.

At the street...were the three is staying

"Yare yare"Gray said catching his breath while tighten the grip on Lucy wrist."Gray ittai "Lucy said breathing hardly."Gomene Lucy i didnt notice"Gray apologize"Nah forget it"Lucy said in recovered tone.

"Gray Lucy look...its pretty tough isnt it?"Natsu said in a big grin while pointing the view of the city."Nah Sugoi...i've never seen this before!"Lucy said with an awe on her face while looking at the the raven haired guy on the other side is just staring at the blonde with a smirk on his handsome face.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Its weekend morning and all the towns people were busy rearranging their things from what it looks like yesterday."Ohayou gusaimasu"The bloned girl said with yawn she always saying it even she's the only one in her only thing who greeted her is his dog:plue she always hug it every morning she wake up"Ohayou plue did you sleep well"Lucy ask while rubbing plue's dog is always leaking her face when she ask it every morning and she used to knows that its the way he answere her annoying question:thats the way she think of it.

"Yosh gonna take a bath first be good okay!"Lucy said while proceeding to the on the other side you can see the raven haired boy still on his king sized bed."Wake up Gray...the sun is brightly shining..dont you think its to hot to stay at bed"the white haired guy said."Urusai Lyon...get lost..."Gray said

"How rude..."Lyon mumbled."Im going to Lucy's house today..its a bit awkward if i ask her to go out but i think its okay i can handle it"Lyon said in loud tone to be sure that gray may hear it while leaving his room."Lu-cy?...Lucy!"Gray said in his mind and he hurriedly go up and went to his bathroom to take a shower.

After a few hours of prepairing gray went down and proceed to the kitchen where Lyon;his older brother,Ultear:their older sister and UL their mother eating breakfast."Gray i think your still sleeping?!"Lyon teased"Urusai"Gray said"Ohayou Gray-chan"Ul said with a soft smile on her innocent face"Ohayou Gray...Oooops im late...kaa sama itaikimasu"Ultear said while hurriedly taking her leave"Sayonara be careful kay!"Ul shouted.

While on the other hand you can see the blonde girl as ussual eating what she always prepair."I think i can pay a visit on natsu or gray's house"She said while nodding"Demo im in a lousy attitude again"Lucy said with a pout when suddenly someone enter her house."Dare desu ka?!"Lucy said while hiding on one of the surface of her kitchen with a baseball bat on her one answer it and when it comes nearer and nearer to her she has no choice but to attack it and they stumble down."Chotto Lucy calm down"Gray said while sweat dropping"Oh Gray it was just you i think it was some rude guys who entering some houses and attacking girls"Lucy said in relief tone."Why are you here...im just planning to go to your house or Natsu but you came"Lucy said and didnt notice the position they was blush at this when he notice the position they has Lucy look at him in confuse look and notice that she's sitting on top of blush at this and hurriedly stand and proceed at the kitchen to hide her red blink in the moment and stood up he smirt at this and follow the blonde in the kitchen.

He saw that Lucy is starting to eat again"Sorry for the intrution...im just bored at home that's why im here"Gray said while taking the sit in front of looks away and still blushing"Ah-h-h Do you eat already!?"Lucy ask to ease the awkward moment they are.

"Yeah"Gray said while pulling the glass of water beside Lucy"Chotto thats mine...go get yours!"Lucy Lucy get the glass o water to Gray he drinks the it and giving back the glass to her"Sorry your the one who will get your own water"Gray pout at this then she stood up and go to the kitchen sink to wash the dishes while Gray just staring at her noticed it"Hey are you just staring at me in the whole time!?"Lucy said while placing back the plates on it original smirk at this and stood in front of her leaning closer and closer to her Lucy blush at this and she notice that her back is leaning on the cold raise his hand on Lucy's face and wipe the bubbles on her face and he smirk"Im just going to wipe the bubles"Gray teased and proceed to the living clench her fist at this"Gray why dont you just say it loudly...your always like that"Lucy shouted."Cause your easily to tease"Gray said while laughing.

Suddenly they heard a loud sound at the chimney Lucy hurriedly go to the living room to know what was that when they look at it their jaw drop and see none other than Natsu Dragneel with a big grin on his messy face."Yo Lucy"Natsu said while dusting his dress"Natsu what the heck are you doing there"Gray said in irritated look at him then he suddenly remember what had just happen.


End file.
